It is known to make pedal assemblies with electronic throttle control (ETC) having parts molded from plastic. These known systems typically include a molded plastic housing which supports a pedal arm for pivotal movement and a position sensor for determining the amount of depression of the pedal. Typically these housings also include some sort of hysteresis or feedback device which resists depression of the pedal to simulate the feel of a mechanical pedal system. The housing typically has tabs or other features which permit mounting to a vehicle. However, each vehicle has different surfaces for mounting the pedal assembly. The surface may be broken into different areas or angle according to different needs. Thus, each housing must be designed to meet the space and packaging requirements for the vehicle. Each pedal assembly must be designed from scratch. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a pedal assembly which would be easily adapted for use in different models of vehicles.